the fate of the remnants
by moon goddess2
Summary: a messed up fate of the remnats, the alphas let them come underground with them, but only five can come who will it be?? *written by me and my sister while hyper, be gentle*


*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the remnants, or anyone with the last name of bill.  
  
#Setting# old broken Earth. Shadow zone. Two Alphas come out to talk to the remnants to decides their fate  
  
First girl walks up. Who's name is Tokeyo  
  
"Ok, we can let only five of you come live with us the rest will die of thirst and we will use you for compost."  
  
"Sound good?" said girl number two, whos name is Virus  
  
"Umm, not really, duh, it sounds.kinda..uh...bad" said D-caf stupidly scratching his head.  
  
"Okay, not you." Said virus  
  
"Do'h!" said D-caf "well what should I do now?"  
  
"Walk towards that bright light over there" said Tokeyo  
  
"The sun?" asked D-caf stupidly  
  
"Yes" they said in unison  
  
And the remaining remnants and the two alphas watched as D-caf hung his head and walked off. Virus turned to Mo'steel and looked at him from head to toe. Mo'steel looked at Virus from head to toe  
  
"Oh, you're so coming with us!" said virus.  
  
"Wait" said Noyze triumphantly "Mo'steel would rather die a slow, agonizing death, and then be chopped up and put on vegetables then to abandon me! Right Mo, you'd never bunny out on me?!?"  
  
Whistling Mo'steel inched over next to Virus  
  
"Wait a minute, who put you in charge!!" bellowed 2face.  
  
"Um, its our planet?" said tokeyo eyeing 2face disbelievingly.  
  
"It was our planet first" 2face whined.  
  
"You left, finders keepers snoozers losers" said Virus  
  
"This isn't fair!!!, BILLY! Dddoooo sooommeethhiiingg!!!!" cried 2face  
  
Billy looked at 2face, then Tokeyo, "can I come with you guys?" he pleaded, "just don't bring her"  
  
Billy joined Mo'steel on the other side of the Alphas  
  
"Take a hike, commando Bitch," they all said  
  
"Ok, only Three more can come, and we need to stop letting people in on looks so does anyone have any skill with planting things?" said Tokeyo.  
  
"I do," said Olga, "and that's my son you're drooling over"  
  
"I'm not drooling" virus said as she wipe her mouth.  
  
"Sure" said Olga.  
  
The alphas looked around for their last two. They spotted a girl with blonde hair dancing in little circles and singing to herself. "The worms and me are the bestest friends in all history!"  
  
"Oookkkay, and what's with her?" Virus said  
  
"She's one crazy ass femme," said mo'steel as his eyes met virus's, something happened, a spark. Mo'steel move in and could no longer keep his ranging Passions in. Mo took Virus into his strong arms, knowing it was wrong and that Virus would refuse him. But she didn't, she accepted his embrace and let her hands wonder down his chest to his-  
  
"Um guys? We're kinda in the middle something here," said jobs.  
  
"whoo! Go for it!!" yelled Olga.  
  
"Mo get off of her!!" jobs yelled  
  
Tokeyo was fascinated with his natural talent to control. She wanted him she wanted him bad.  
  
" I want him to come and he can pick the last one." Said Tokeyo. "Now I know this will be a hard decision and that you want to take your time."  
  
"Edward" said jobs quickly.  
  
"Um.who?" said Tokeyo looking around and not seeing anyone.  
  
"Edward my little brother" said Jobs "He is over there."  
  
"Over where?" asked Tokeyo  
  
"Right there!" jobs said pointing to a stick on the ground.  
  
"Your little brothers a stick?..Ookay" tokeyo said and then coughed"crazy!"  
"No, no he's holding the stick" jobs said then coughed"crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, k, whatever" Tokeyo said "as for the rest of you-  
  
"Can I come too?" Rodger-dodger asked.  
  
"Umm well, we don't need anyone else, but you can be a marauder!" Virus said  
  
"Yea! A marauder!" then roger-dodger took off his shirt and ran off into the horizon and Noyze join him, shirt and all.  
  
"Well that worked out nicely" the Alphas "well we'll be going now, but for you people that got left out, don't worry. We'll be back to retrieve your carcasses in, oh, 5/24's ok?"  
  
"Fine" they all grumbled.  
  
And all the saved Remnants and Alphas went back and left the doomed ones on the surface.  
  
....join us next week to find out, who lives, who dies, and who gets shagged!  
  
#We love the remnants, they are our Pppprecious. We're just hyper# 


End file.
